danganrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Himiko Yumeno
|japanese talent = 超高校級の「マジシャン」 超高校級の「魔法使い」 |romaji talent = Chō kōkō kyū no "Majishan" Chō kōkō-kyū no "Mahō-tsukai" |translated talent = Super High School Level Magician Super High School Level Mage |gender = |height = 150cm (4'11") |weight = 39kg (86lbs) |chest size = 68cm (27") |blood type = O |birth date = |likes = Small places |dislikes = The ocean |family = |status = Alive |fate = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Dream Forest Girls' High }} Himiko Yumeno ( Yumeno Himiko) is a young teenager girl in her fifteen that is part of Truth Faction and is trapped alongside another seventeen persons in the killing game featured in Danganronpa: The Ultimate Despair. Appearance Himiko has pale skin, reddish-brown eyes, and chin-length red hair. Her most notable trait is her black "witch hat", with a red strip around the middle of it, a small pin on the cloth. She also has a quite short stature and round face, giving her quite a young appearance. The right corners of her upper lips are slightly curled up, and her eyes are lazily lidded, reflecting how easily tired she gets. She also wears brown medieval boots with white ribbons tied around her ankles, dark brown tights, and a pleated bubble red skirt. Around her shoulders is a black blazer with grey accents, with a grey blouse underneath a brown sweater vest. On the pocket of her blazer is an insignia of her previous high school, and gold buttons adorn her blazer. Some of her hair is hidden underneath the witch hat she wears on her head. She also wears a hairpin on the right side of her bangs, which resembles a blue gem. The same similar gems appear as cufflinks on her sleeves. Personality Regarding her talent, Himiko considers her parlor tricks to be real magic. This is why she prefers to be called a mage instead of a magician. However, she is only seen doing rather ordinary things like hand techniques and making doves appear. She gets annoyed if people tell her magic isn't real, causing her to repeat that it is over and over again. During various situations, she tends to claim that she could use her magic to fix the problem, but she says she doesn't have enough MP. She also tends to take the credit in multiple situations, claiming it all happened thanks to her magic. Fitting her mage theme, she also uses a very notable outdated way of speaking. While all of this can make her appear self-centered, she has actually explained that one of the biggest reasons why she likes being a "mage" is to make her audience happy and smile, especially children. While she has a "to the max" side as a magician, Himiko also has a very lazy side and finds putting in the maximum effort to be too much trouble. She constantly calls things tiresome and appears disinterested in things other than magic, refusing to do several things because it's "such a pain". She also struggles to communicate her feelings to others, claiming that talking wears her out and generally appears to be spaced out. While she is occasionally anxious to the point of severe trembling and stuttering, there are also moments when she just appears mildly annoyed during horrible situations and doesn't seem to fully realize what is happening. She is also notably childish, taking pride in things like brushing her teeth or going to the bathroom by herself, and constantly talks about her magic or other completely irrelevant topics during inappropriate moments. At one point, the other students agree that she would be incapable of creating a very complex plan, as Maki points out that she is "a bit slow". Because of all of this, she has difficulties connecting with others, and her overall behavior seems to suggest that she may have some form of disorder. Even though it often cannot be seen from the outside, she does feel strongly on the inside and suffers from terrible fear during the killing game.